Hard disk drives are an efficient and cost effective solution for data storage. Depending upon the requirements of the particular application, a disk drive may include anywhere from one to twelve hard disks and data may be stored on one or both surfaces of each disk. While hard disk drives are traditionally thought of as a component of a personal computer or as a network server, usage has expanded to include other storage applications such as set top boxes for recording and time shifting of television programs, personal digital assistants, cameras, music players and other consumer electronic devices, each having differing information-storage capacity requirements.
As aerial bit densities of hard disks have dramatically increased in recent years, the large data storage capacities of dual-sided magnetic storage media far exceed demand in many applications. For example, dual-sided hard disks in personal computers have much greater storage capacity than most consumers require during the useful life of the computer. Consumers thus are forced to pay substantial amounts for excess data storage capacity. The intense price competition in the magnetic storage media industry has forced many disk drive manufacturers to offer single-sided magnetic storage media as an alternative. Single-sided storage media are of two types. In one type, a double-sided disk configured to store information on both sides of the disk is installed with a single read/write head serving only one side of the disk. In the other type, known as a single-sided processed disk, only one side of the disk is provided with an information-containing magnetic layer. The other side of the disk does not have an information-containing layer. Single-sided processed disks not only have sufficient storage capacities to satisfy most consumers but also can be manufactured at lower costs than dual-sided disks due to reduced material usage. Nonetheless, there is an ongoing need for less expensive storage media.